


Day two- pet names

by amypond633



Series: October malec writing challange [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Light Angst, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond633/pseuds/amypond633
Summary: A sleepy alec is a talkative alec





	Day two- pet names

Alec sign and let the book he was holding fall to the floor, it hit the hardwood with a thud making him jump. Looking at the clock he saw that it was four thirty in the morning, way past when he should be in bed. Alec had tried to sleep, hours ago, but the bed was too big and empty.  
Magnus was doing his monthly check on the pandemonium night club and had said he would be out all night. Alec thought he would be fine but now found himself unable to sleep but too tired to do much of anything.  
His eyes were foggy as he looked around the room, staring slowly he started to make his way to the kitchen, hoping a cup of tea would help him fall sleep.  
He stumbled as he waked, tripping over his own feet. In his foggy mind he didn't step over the bow laying on the ground, his foot slipped out from under him as he began to fall.  
Arms wrapped around Alec catching him before he could hit the ground. Gently he was pulled to his feet as a voice broke though his foggy mind.  
"Carefully darling," they laughed and it sounded like music to Alec's ears. "Why aren't you in bed?"  
"Couldn't sleep without you" he mumbled letting his eyes close.  
Alec slowed himself to be moved back to the couch, sitting down he leaned farther into the warm body now next to him. He hummed happily, keeping his eyes closed and feeling the blackness of sleep creeping up on him.  
"Alexander" Magnus laughed "did you honestly stay up all night?"  
"I couldn't, you weren't there." Alec burrowed further "promise I tried."  
Magnus laughed again looking down at his large boyfriend. Smiling he tried to stand only to be pulled down by the octopus like tangle of limbs. AgainAlec pushed farther against Magnus signing against his neck.  
"Maggie don't go" he wined, hugging Magnus tighter.  
"Maggie?" he laughed "were did that come from?"  
Alec shrugged opening his eyes and smiling up at Magnus "I don't know, I like it."  
"Okay Alexander,if you say so."  
Siging they slipped into a compherble silence, Alec nodding off as Magnus petted his hair and rubbed his arm. The sound dog Brooklyn becoming peacfull white noise.  
"Just as Magnus himself started to fall asleep, Alec's voice drew him back to wakefulness.  
"Mm baby I love you.:  
Magnus smiled "I love you too."  
"I love you so much mags."  
Looking down Magnus found his boyfriends eyes closed and his breathing slow and steady.  
" alexander, are you asleep?"  
"You're my favorite Magnus you know" his voice grew a little as he continued to talk "I love you so much, I love your eyes, your really eyes, they're so pretty. And I love you smile, and you hair, and you magic." he smiled "you always smell so good, its my favorite smell, and I love when you call me Alexander. Only you can do that, cause your my favorite, or anyone else."  
Magnus sat frozen once he finished talking and begin to snore. He stared strait ahead in shock at his boyfriends sudden outburst. His hands moved up from where they had been in Alec's hair and arm. The loss of the compherting touch slowly rose Alec from his peacfull sleep. Looking up from where his head was resting, he was shocked at the sight above him. Tears slowly fell from Magnus' eyes, his mouth hung open slightly and his eyes stared into nothing, unmoving. Sitting up slowly, Alec reached to wipe away the tears. "What's wrong baby?" his voice was barely a whisper. Blinking his eyes Magnus turned his head. Shocked at the tears he hadn't noticed falling. "In sorry darling, I didn't notice you were awake." trying to smile he reached for Alec's hand. "Why don't we go to bed?" "Alright" Alec looked at him quizickly "are you sure your okay?" "Absolutly, I'm just tired is all. Nothing to worry about." Alec didn't look convinced. "I promise." he smiled, standing and pulling Alec with him Turning away Magnus lead Alec by his hand into the bedroom, slowly they undressed and got into bed. Magnus played his head on Alec's chest and draped his arms around his waist. "I do love you" Alec whispered once they had been settled for a few minuets. "You'll always be my favorite Magnus."


End file.
